


Everything Is Possible – A Kim Possible Fanfic

by Neolime69



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Ann and Kim get it on





	Everything Is Possible – A Kim Possible Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters in this story are taken from the TV show: "Kim Possible" and are the trademark property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle and Disney Television Animation. I do not have any claim of ownership over the world of "Kim Possible" or its characters, including Kim Possible, Ann Possible and DNAmy. This is a work of fiction and in no way is this work canon. This story was created to entertain and is in no way an official storyline. I wish to thank Mr. Schooley and Mr. McCorkle, without their pioneering work, this story would not exist.
> 
> Commissioned by Anonymous.
> 
> This story contains Incest, you have been warned.

Bonnie walked along the school pavement as she played with her brown hair, curling it around her finger as a frown filled her face. “Fuck you, Bitch Possible,” she uttered angrily, “I’ll get your ass for ditching me after practice…”

“Ahhhhhhh!” A loud moan rattled the walls of the possible house, “Fuck, that’s amazing, keep going, Kimmi!” Ann screamed at the top of her lungs. Her back rested on her bed as her body quivered with pleasure. Her body jolted along with her heartbeat as Kim worked her magic. Both ginger-haired women were stark naked, their soft and smooth skin exposed.

Ann’s legs were spread apart, giving her daughter space to work, and work she did. Kim ignored her mother’s moans and groans, she cared about one thing, it was the center of her world. Her tongue slid along her mother’s folds, the savory-sweet taste filling her senses. Kim located her target, Ann’s clit, it stood proudly above the pink slit. Kim wasted no time and stormed the mound, licking and sucking on it, driving her mother wild.

They have been at it for the good part of an hour and Kim felt they were almost at their goal. Her mother was going crazy, grabbing her tits and massaging her nipples. Kim took her finger, knowing she had to use everything she had at her disposal, and pressed it lightly against the dripping slit.

“God, Kimmi, please, do it, do me!” Ann implored. Kim pressed her slender finger against the folds, and they made way, letting her enter her mother’s vagina. She felt around and pressed the wet walls, noticing that every time a jolt went through her mother, the tunnel tightened around her, trying to crush her finger. “More Kim, I’m almost there…” Ann yelped before starting to shake violently. Every time Kim’s finger slid in and out of her mother a wet squelch echoed across the room, “Wow mom, you’re really into it…”

Kim knew exactly what to do next, as if her body was working on autopilot. As her mother jolted, she pressed her middle and ring fingers against her lower lips. At first, she was denied access, but as the spasm subsided the pussy gave up and Kim’s fingers slid in with ease. Ann felt every minute movement.

“Kimmi,” Ann said, she tried to make her voice flirty, but it was a very poor attempt, she broke into a slurry of profanities, “Fuck damn, fuck me so hard Kimmi, make me cum, I want to explode, I want you to make me orgasm so hard I’ll fain-”

Ann stopped and her blue eyes closed. Her body went rigid and she gave a pleasure-filled moan as Kim Suddenly pushed a fourth finger into her. Kim felt her fingers being crushed and, in reaction, sucked as hard as she could on her mother’s clit. Ann’s hips started to rise, lifting off the bed. Kim knew she was doing the right thing and did not resist, following her mother’s rising pelvis while still sucking and fingering her.

Kim suddenly felt something strange, her mother’s inner walls tried to crush her fingers once again, but this time it was different, this time Kim felt her fingers being pushed out forcefully. Not wanting to hurt her mother, Kim didn’t resist, letting her fingers leave the hot hole.

“I’m coming, I’M COMING!” Ann screamed, her voice crackling as ecstasy washed her mind blank. The moment Kim’s fingers left her, Ann was free to unload, and unload she did. A tremendous spray of girl cum zipped through the air and splattered against Kim’s face. Kim yelped in shock and closed her eyes as a second splash dosed her features with her mother’s girl cum. Her hair was soaked, and she could feel the warm emissions cascade down her slender body.

The bed wobbled as Ann fell back on her ass, spent after her display of sexual prowess. Kim’s body was covered with liquid, but her soul was a volcano ready to erupt. She wanted to feel her amazing mother, touch her in the most intimate of ways. Kim grabbed her mother’s left leg, lifting it over her shoulder, “Mom, that was so hot, I can’t believe how turned on I am…” Ann was at a loss of words after squirting, but her body was giving Kim all the right signs. Ann’s lower lips dripped onto the bed, a small puddle of the girl-cum she just squirted started to form between her ass cheeks. Kim, on the other side, was just as wet, even though she didn’t squirt, her tight pussy dripped steadily every other second or so onto the bedsheets below her. Kim effortlessly pulled her mother towards her as if the woman was weightless.

“Ahhhh,” A long sigh escaped Ann’s lips as her daughter’s snatch brushed up against her own, the smell of it all was intoxicating, pulling Ann closer and closer, until the two lower lips closed in for a wet kiss. “Feels great Kimmi, keep going, please do me…” she encouraged her youngling. Kim obliged her mother and started to grind, up and down, left and right. All the while, Kim hung onto her mother’s leg for leverage, picking up the pace. Soon, the two were moaning loudly as electricity washed over them, their pussies coordinating the jolts between the girls and the edge approached faster and faster.

The girls felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure wash over them. It was perfectly synced between the two of them as both squirted at the same time, contributing to the growing pool of girl cum before collapsing onto the bed again.

Kim panted as her body slowly relaxed. A primal passion was still burning inside her, a need she intended to fulfill. She got on her feet and walked over to the nightstand, opening a drawer. Inside rested her secret weapon, a 6-inch strapon. Ann and Kim learned early on that toys can do wonders when used correctly, and this strapon, it was the girls’ pride and joy. Kim fastened the belts around her legs and hips, ensuring everything was in place, that nothing will disturb her favorite part.

She climbed onto the bed and walked over her mother. Kim flipped Ann onto her back and prepped her ass high in the air, leaving her mother on all fours. Ann knew what was going to happen, “Do it, Kimmi, I am ready and waiting for you, fuck me, make me squirt again.”

Kim needed no coaxing, watching her mother squirt was incentive enough. “Here I come, mom!” Kim positioned her blue plastic cock at her mother’s entrance and pushed lightly. There was no struggle going in, Kim simply slid inside… Ann moaned in pleasure as she felt the cold invader operated by her daughter, pushing into her confines. Both girls moaned and groaned as Kim gyrated her hips, her hands resting on Ann’s back for support.

Soon, Ann felt her daughter's pelvis press against her ass, “Kimmi, I’m close. I’m going to squirt soon, hug me…” Kim committed and gave her mother a loving hug, her own breasts pressing against her mother’s back. Both girls came at the same time, whimpering as bliss filed their mind. Kim could hear faint splashes as Ann squirted on the bed behind them.

After an eternity of spasms, mother and daughter succumbed to fatigue and fell onto the bed below in a loving embrace. “That was amazing, I wish that cock was real,” Ann whispered as the last remnants of a monster orgasm left her. Kim didn’t answer, she just smiled as she sunk into a deep slumber.

Ann worked hard today, it was her day off and she wanted Kim and the twins to have a good dinner when they get back from school. She rarely got days off, and family matters… She still had three hours before they come back and figured she could make a cake in that time frame. Just as she started sifting the flour the door to the house opened.

“Who is it?” Ann shouted, not expecting visitors.

No answer came… Ann thought it was some sick prank and was about to go and see for herself when she felt a pair of hands encircling her bust. A warm, loving hug from behind, and the soft voice of her daughter told her she was in no danger.

“I got off school early today,” she teased.

“You mean you ditched schoo-” Ann stopped as Kim pressed her hips against her mother’s firm ass. “Kim?” Ann’s voice changed from criticism to a more seductive tone.

“Yes, mom...” She answered coyly.

“Did you wear the strapon for school?” Ann wondered.

“It’s not our strapon, mom…” Kim denied, grinding against her mother some more.

“I don’t understand Kimmi, I know a cock when I feel it,“ Ann said in confusion, shaking her ass to try and feel Kim’s secret a little better. “Oh, you bought a new one? The 6-inch vibrating one I showed you?” Ann’s voice filled with excitement.

“No mom, no,” Kim giggled at her mother’s efforts at guessing, “Do you remember what you said yesterday?”

“That you are amazing?” Ann wondered, not understanding what her daughter wanted.

“Well, I am…” Kim busted, “But that’s not the point. You said you wished I had a cock… You wished the strapon was real...”

Ann felt Kim’s embrace weakening. Confused by the turn of events, she broke free and turned around to face her daughter. The red-haired girl was a spitting image of Ann when she was younger, her athletic build and perky breasts were a wonder to look at. As Ann looked at Kim’s crotch her jaw dropped, the once baggy, brown pants were now straining against Kim’s body. Protruding from her daughter’s pelvis was a huge tent, underneath throbbed a monster that threatened to rip it apart.

“I don’t understand Kim, is this some kind of sex robot one of your friends made for you?” Ann wondered, trying to make sense of the sight before her.

“No mom, this is real, this is all me…” Kim tried to explain.

Ann walked closer to Kim “I need to see this…” She whispered and with one swift motion, Kim’s pants rested around her ankles, her lower bits exposed for all to see.

“I… How?” Ann uttered at the cock before her, it looked perfect, just like her daughter.

“Well…” Kim started to explain, “Yesterday, when I overheard your wish, I thought to myself, ‘I have such a wonderful mother and lover, I have to, at least, try and give her what she wants…’ All night long I wracked my brain on how to do it…”

Ann was blushing, Kim’s words showed how much she cared for her, “Wow, so how did you solve it young miss Possible?”

Kim smiled as her cock throbbed, almost hitting her mother, “I went over to DNAmy, she owed me a favor and I cashed it this morning.”

“So this is real?” Ann asked, reaching out for the organ. She tried to wrap her hand around it, but the girth was wide enough to prevent her fingers from meeting on the other side. “God, Kimmi, your huge, much bigger than our toys…” Ann guesstimated her daughter’s new appendage as she started to move her hand along the never-ending shaft.

“Yep, DNAmy was pretty generous with me.” Kim agreed as a moan escaped her lips, her cock started to flex hard and Ann’s hand suddenly stopped massaging the shaft. “Is everything okay mom?” Kim wondered as she wanted the pleasure to continue.

“Did you just cum Kim Possible?” Ann asked with a hint of criticism in her voice. She unwrapped her hand and showed it to Kim, indeed, her palm was white with what looked like cum.

“Oh, no, don’t worry mom.” Kim’s demeanor remained calm, “DNAmy said it might be a little over-sensitive at first, but don’t worry, she promised I won’t be a one-and-done girl.”

Ann looked at her daughter’s new addition as a smile filled her face. It was still rock hard, throbbing and asking for more. Ann knew exactly what she needed to do, wrapping her hand around the rod, she lowered her head and moved to her target. Kim let out a sharp gasp as she felt her mother’s hot tongue against the skin of her cock. She eagerly waited to feel her mother’s hot mouth take her in. To her surprise it didn’t, instead, Ann started to circle the crown of her cock. Moving slowly, she made sure to cover every nook and cranny, licking the remnants of Kim emission and making her daughter moan with pleasure as she picked up the pace.

‘Slap!’ A loud clap echoed across the kitchen, followed by Kim’s loud moan, “Ahh, mom, that was amazing! Do it again.” Another clap filled the room as Ann slammed her daughter’s cock against her tongue once more, prying another groan of pleasure from Kim. Alternating between slapping the massive cock and circling the thick head with her tongue, Ann tortured her daughter with pleasure.

“Mom, please, more, more!” Kim screamed as her cock throbbed, the rock-hard pillar waiting for the next surprise, and soon enough it came. Ann opened her mouth wide, careful not to scrape the delicate flesh with her teeth, she took Kim’s cock in. For a moment Kim stopped groaning, she enjoyed the feeling of warmth that enveloped her rod. As she took things in, Ann pushed as much in as she could, letting the invader fill her up until there was no more space.

Still, with Ann sucking in as much as she could, 3 inches remained outside. Ann used them to wrap her hand and jerk Kim off. Kim’s cries of pleasure resumed as her mother worked faster and faster. In moments, Kim felt the edge upon her.

“I have a gift for you, mother…” Kim whispered in a hoarse voice, tortured by her screaming. “Just a little more and I’ll give it to you…”

Ann moaned and understood what was about to happen, her free hand shot down and she started to play with herself under her pants. Her folds opened nicely as sucking her daughter’s cock made her incredibly wet. Her mouth danced up and down Kim’s rod, caressing all the right places.

“Mom, here comes your gift…” Said Kim as she took a step back, her thick rope leaving her mother’s mouth. It throbbed an angry red as Kim grabbed it with both hands, aiming it at her mother. 

Ann noticed her daughter’s huge ball sack, being pulled closer to her body. Her daughter shook once, then again, her body dangling on the very edge of something spectacular. The cock started flexing hard, fighting Kim’s grip as the contractions washed her mind with pure bliss. Ann saw the first shot, it left Kim’s tip and climbed up into the sky, far above Kim’s head. Ann knew what was coming. Right before she closed her eyes, she noticed the end of the stream just left Kim’s body.

“Splat,” the noise of cum crashing onto Ann’s head sounded loudly. Ann felt like a bucket of Kim’s sperm was dumped on her, but before she had time to protest another splash sounded. This time, Ann felt it hit her right on her closed right eye. Ann counted another ten shots hitting her before she noticed it was over. She heard Kim taking long breaths to slow down her heart rate.

Ann wiped her eyes clean and looked around. To her surprise, aside from a few drops of cum, the kitchen floor was clean. “Wow, mom… Look at you.” Kim whispered as she noticed her handy work.

“What is it Kim, do I-” Ann started to say but froze, her whole outfit was covered. Not an inch of her was untouched by Kim’s outpour. “Wow, Kimmi, you did all that because of me?” Ann wondered.

“You did a great job mom,” Kim objected and added with a giggle, “How could I resist, I am the victim here…”

“Well, I don’t think we have much choice now, Kim…” Ann said and took her soggy shirt and pants off. While her body was clean where the cloths protected her from her daughter’s cum, her face and hair were in stark contrast, a mess of pearly white cum. “We’ll have to try out your new endowment on me, are you for the task?” Asked Mrs. Possible as she sat on the kitchen chair and propped her legs up, exposing her pink slit, staining the chair with her juices.

“I think you have your answer,” Kim said and pointed down, her new cock was still erect, veins pulsating with anticipation along its length. At the very tip, a small drop of cum hung lazily, a reminder of Kim’s monster orgasm. As Kim made her way to the waiting prize her sway made the cum drop fall, it splashed against the floor.

“Careful Kimmi, I don’t want to mess up our house with all that cum you have,” Ann warned her daughter.

“I don’t think we have much choice mom,” Kim rejected her mother’s words just as she reached her and started aiming her rock-hard rod at the pink depression in her mother’s nether regions. “If my last orgasm was any indication, and with the way I’m feeling right now, there won’t be a single dry spot in this kitchen when I’m done.” And with those words, Kim sank into her mother.

Ann felt the huge cock stretch her insides, it pulsated in rhythm with her heartbeat, contracting and expanding, pushing Ann’s inner walls. Kim didn’t really move around too much, about 5 inches still outside her mother, she had everything she needed to satisfy her mother’s needs. She looked deep into the blue void that was Ann’s eyes, she made sure her eyes were transfixed on Kim’s green wells. The couple was deadlocked, fixated in a magical moment, just like Kim wanted them to be.

Knowing her mother grew accustomed to the beating of her rod, Kim sank farther in, sliding slowly until she felt it, the top of her mother’s pussy. “Wow, Kimmi, I don’t think anyone, or anything, ever reached the places you're reaching,” Ann moaned, her gaze still locked on Kim. The monster cock filled her to the brim and made her feel better than anything she ever had in her. Ann was hanging on the edge of an epic orgasm that threatened to swallow her whole world.

Kim tried to say as motionless as she could, “Bummer mom, I still have a few inches out…” She said.

Those simple words affected Ann more than the most effective vibrator in the world, more than the best sex she ever had... The knowledge that her daughter’s cock, a cock belonging to a girl of all things, was so big... Little Kimmi had more than an inch her mother couldn’t accommodate. Ann felt the thought along could make her orgasm in a minute or two, had her daughter not worked her magic.

As Ann was fascinated by the idea, she felt it, the rod inside her flexed. The giant beast shifted inside her and the side effects were unimaginable. Ann lost any remnant of self-control as the motion tossed her over the edge of orgasm, Kim’s cock pressing in all the right spots. Ann’s tunnel contracted painfully hard, trying her best to pulverize the loving invader. A scream of content escaped Ann’s lips as she felt the contractions, each, a tsunami of electrifying pleasure, washing her helpless body, clearing her mind of any thought that might accidentally pop up.

Inside the storm that enveloped her mind, Ann caught a glimpse of something. At first, she thought it was her passion-filled mind, playing tricks on her, telling her the monster rod in her grew and thickened a little. But then Kim opened her mouth, “Mom… I… You feel so tight, I can’t hold back... “ Ann saw the words leave her mouth as time stood still, “I’m coming mom, I love you.”

Ann didn’t feel Kim’s rod pulsating, that sensation was lost as another orgasm washed over her. She could no longer tell when a pulse of electricity came from her own spasms and when it belonged to her daughter’s massive piston. What Ann did perfectly feel, was her daughter’s ejaculation. In a split second, Kim filled her mother’s slit to overflow with her white cream. The thick substance pooled on the chair as Kim pushed more out of herself and into her mother’s pussy.

Panting and gasping, both women savored the edges of orgasms as the feeling subsided. It was Kim who managed to speak first, “Wow mom, that was amazing, you felt so good, I never imagined it would feel that way.”

“Well, someone clearly enjoyed this,” Ann agree and pointed down to the chair she sat in, the whole seat was covered with Kim and Ann’s love juices. The floor below them had a few splatters from the overflowing pool on the chair. “You can pull out now Kim, no need to plug up all the cum inside me.”

“But mom…” Kim objected, her voice showing discontent, “I’m still hard, I hardly started…” 

Ann noticed her daughter was telling the truth as she pulled out, her cock was still rock hard. “DNAmy really worked hard on you Kim, didn’t she?” Ann asked, understanding her daughter’s new need and what it entailed. “Okay Kimmi, I’ll let you take me some more.” Ann agreed, “But we can’t do it here. You see, the twins will come back from school soon…”

“Tweebs…” Kim sneered, her huge organ pulsating, “Okay mom, your room?” Kim offered.

“It can work, but I would rather we don’t annoy James with a bed full of cum Kimmi, how about we go to your room?”

Ann didn’t wait to hear the answer, she got off the chair and started heading to the staircase. Kim followed, both leaving a trail of cum in their wake “I hope I’ll hold all the way to my room.” she whispered as a huge dollop of precum escaped her erect cock and fell on the stairs with a loud splat.

Ann was surprised the girls made it without any incident. She opened the door and let Kim in before going in herself and closing the door behind her. Before Ann had a chance to say or do anything, she felt two delicate hands grabbing her voluptuous waist. She knew Kim was powerful but never imagined how much until now, when her daughter easily tossed her onto the bed.

“I am SO horny mom,” Kim expressed her feelings as she made her way to the bed, “I feel like my cock is going to explode out of its skin.” Ann noticed Kim’s massive erection, it looked burning red, pulsating veins ran along what looked to Ann like 9 or 10 inches of rock hard cock. “Mom, my balls are so full, I feel like they weigh a ton.” Kim climbed between her mother’s legs and lifted her mother’s right leg up, placing it on Kim’s left shoulder. The head of her cock pressed firmly against the cum covered slit.

“Fuck me, Kim, use me…” Ann encouraged her as she felt the giant organ enter her, displacing everything in its way. Kim did not push forward at all, she simply pulled on her mother’s leg, dragging Ann towards her, spearing her pussy, inch by inch. “So good,” Ann moaned as, just the penetration alone, did the trick for her. Kim felt her mother tighten and shake violently before a splash of girl cum covered her dick.

“I am so deep in you, mom…” Kim said, feeling over half her cock was already in Ann, “you squirted just from half my cock, I can’t imagine what’ll happen when I’m deep in you and unloading everything I have.”

Hearing her words, Ann didn't waste a second. She used her elbows to prop herself up and with one, well-coordinated, motion, took everything Kim had, bottoming out. For a moment the room was dead silent, both girls taking in Ann’s actions and the consequences to follow. The silence was broken by Ann, she didn’t say anything, but a single jet of girl cum escaped her pussy and splashed audibly onto her daughter’s groin, it was the biggest squirt Ann ever shot. At first, Ann thought it was super sexy, her daughter made her break a personal record. But then she noticed it, the liquid was too white. When Ann squirted the girl cum was always translucent, but this emission had a clear white tone to it.

“Mom,” Kim said, her voice shaking, “Don’t even breath, I am so close to…” Kim broke of moaning, Ann understood what made her squirt white, Kim was fighting an orgasm, she leaked cum inside her as the fight waged on and on. “Mom, it’s so big, my balls are so full... I don’t think I can win…” Kim gave her mother the puppy eyes and Ann felt a waterfall of what she guessed was Kim’s cum, cascading down her ass and onto the bed.

Ann looked at her daughter with a loving look, “Then don’t... Kimmi, let go, I love you.” She whispered and gyrated her hips slowly. The reaction was immediate, Ann felt the waterfall grow as Kim deposited even more inside her. Everything looked pale in comparison with the first flex of Kim’s rod. The massive flesh rod lifting itself with such unbelievable force, that Ann felt her butt raising of the bed for a split second, before crashing down into the pool of cum. In that split-second, Kim unloaded a never-ending torrent of semen into her mother’s depth. Ann got a second to try and grasp what was happening before a second flex took place, just as strong as the first one. Kim and Ann moaned with pleasure as a third flex painted both girls with sparkles of white. Kim let go of her mother’s leg and fell on top Ann as a fourth flex rocked the girls, still just as strong, if not stronger, than its predecessors.

Kim placed her head on her mother’s left breast as more spasms came and went, the girls lost in what felt like a mutual endless orgasm. Both girls screaming and releasing the buildup in their bodies on to the miserable bed. Ann petted the daughter on the head, playing with her ginger hair, “Keep going Kimmi, don’t stop, I want everything you have.”

Ann and Kim had no idea what time it was, or for how long their lovemaking went on. But as their orgasms started to subside, and Kim’s monstrous flexes slowed to more tamed pulsations, both girls were overwhelmed by what happened.

“Wow, Kimmi, that was amazing, I have to thank DNAmy personally, I never thought you could do something like that,” Ann concluded their fuck session.

“That was amazing, mom,” Kim agreed as she pulled out and got on her knees. Ann, being a good mother, could tell something was off.

“Is everything okay Kimmi, did I hurt you or something?” Ann wondered.

Lifting her head, Ann saw the problem, “Mom, I’m so full, I need so much more…” Kim whispered, her cock just as hard as before. “Flip over mom, I need more…” Kim commended.

Both girls were exhausted, but Ann knew she had no other choice, she would be a lousy lover if she left her daughter like this. She rose to her knees and turned her back on Kim. She felt her daughter’s warm, wet embrace as the impossibly long shaft entered her once more. “Can you manage, mom?” Kim whispered, “I have so much more, I barely started, can you handle it, mom? Are you sure?” Kim probed, not wanting any harm to come from this amazing love-making session.

“Kimberly Ann Possible, I order you to fuck your mom with everything you have!” Ann screamed as she fell on her hands, still embraced by her loving daughter.

The movement made Kim penetrate deeply into her, stuffing Ann with unbelievable amounts of cock. Kim didn’t speak, she was lost in primal rage, an unrelenting need to move every drop of cum she could find from the bottom of her balls into the depths of her mother’s pussy. One orgasm linked to another, her cock pulsed and fired cum against her mother’s back wall. It felt like this time it will truly be an endless orgasm, spasms came closer and closer. At times, they even overlapped, making Kim and Ann moan louder than normal as a monster glob of cum filled Ann. Kim was floating in the sea of bliss under the blue skies, oblivious to the world. Moments before the next orgasm took over, she thought to herself, “how is this happening? Is there no end? Did DNAmy do something else to me? Is this her revenge?” And with those thought’s Kim fainted into the darkness.


End file.
